The Arena of Death
The Arena of Death is the 3rd episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 3rd overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on June 1, 2011. The episode was removed and promptly re-uploaded on September 14, 2011. Description Arena of death? Sounds scary! Well, it is! It's quite scary! Now with the last elimination, there are only 13 remaining! And with a rock pelting, life-threatening challenge like this... who knows who will win? Better yet, who will survive? Plot Knife is shown sitting by a tree being bored because Paper has been eliminated. He spots Marshmallow and asks her if she wants to have fun. Knife comes up with the idea of throwing her because she's so tiny and "weak" and he's "so strong". Marshmallow declines but Knife does it anyway, throwing her into the distance, popping Balloon in the process. As MePhone4 starts to explain the challenge, he notices Nickel missing, who is ending a conversation with the Announcer. Annoyed, MePhone4 proceeds to explain that the challenge will be an Arena of Death. The challenge starts with 4 people randomly chosen on a different platform on each team to throw rocks at each other. The last contestant standing wins for their team. Nickel, Baseball, Paintbrush and Knife were chosen for Team Epic, and Taco, Salt, Pepper and OJ were chosen for Team Chickenleg. When the challenge begins, Knife gives out his idea that if they all throw at one person, they wouldn't be able to dodge the rocks. They aim for Taco and throw the rocks, but Taco swallows the rocks and spits them back out at them. Team Epic dodges all of the rocks, except Knife, who is hit and out of the contest. Nickel throws a rock at Pepper, who dodges it, but the rock curves around and hits her from the back, making her fall, causing Salt to jump down attempting to save her. OJ throws a rock in revenge at Nickel, but Paintbrush jumps in the way to save him. The rock hits both contestants and knocks them out. Baseball notices he's the only contestant left on his team and angrily kicks a rock, which accidentally hits OJ, breaking him. Baseball then realizes he and Taco are the final two in the contest. Baseball then jumps off his platform and tried to knock Taco off hers, but she spits out a lemon, knocking Baseball down. Team Chickenleg are the winners, while Team Epic is up for elimination. Despite the loss, Lightbulb excitingly asks if they'll get cookies again, but MePhone4 says he won't because Lightbulb asked about them. After the elimination time jingle, MePhone4 reveals to the team that the elimination area has been renovated since the previous episode, which doesn't impress Nickel much. He also mentions that although he did initially have cookies, but was giving out pencils instead because Lightbulb asked about them. After Nickel makes a rude comment about pencils, Pencil appears and calls him a jerk. MePhone4 is annoyed and promptly launches Pencil off using a giant boxing glove labeled "Fist Thingy", and proceeds to explain that the eliminated contestant will also be sent off by the Fist Thingy. MePhone4 then reveals the votes. Despite not doing anything, Lightbulb received 0 votes, though she disagrees and claimed she watched. She is then shattered by her pencil prize. Paintbrush and Nickel also receive 0 votes. Marshmallow is also safe, meaning Baseball and Knife were the last two. MePhone4 announces that Baseball is eliminated, and tells him to say goodbye. Taking it literally, Baseball says "goodbye" and is suddenly launched into the distance by the Fist Thingy. MePhone4 says his farewell to Baseball and wraps up the episode. Later, Balloon runs in, happily announcing he is alive but is immediately popped by a flying Pencil. Cast *Announcer, Bomb, Pepper, and Pickle appear; however, they do not speak. Elimination Votes Features Hosts * MePhone4 Team Epic * Lightbulb * Nickel * Knife * Paintbrush * Marshmallow * Team Chickenleg * Balloon * Pickle * Taco * OJ * Pepper * Bomb * Salt Minor Characters *Announcer (cameo, non-speaking) *Pencil (cameo) Production Notes Continuity * This is the first time Balloon, OJ and Lightbulb are killed. Cultural References * Pencil and the Announcer from BFDI were seen making a cameo in this episode. * The rock assets used in this episode were actually Rocky's asset. **As well as Rocky’s asset being used for rocks, Pencil’s asset is used for pencils. Trivia *A sneak peek of this episode was uploaded to the YouTube account DuncanEpic. *This is the first episode that marks the characters having new bodies. *Balloon was not seen for the whole episode until the end when he was popped again by a Pencil. Errors *When Taco spits rocks at Team Epic after Knife is hit, Paintbrush appears out of nowhere. *When OJ is hit by the rock and shatters, the orange juice inside him disappears. *When Knife is talking to Marshmallow at the start of the episode, Knife has no limbs. *When MePhone4 announces that Team Epic voted which contestant will leave the game at elimination, his mouth wasn't moving. *Lightbulb is referred to as male, though this is considered a mistake, as she is later changed to female to balance the genders of the contestants, this explains why MePhone4 refers to her as a male throughout the episode. Gallery File:Ban.jpg|thumb|Nickel and Baseball giving each other LOW-fives File:Death_arena.jpg|thumb|Team Epic ready to Rock Fight. aod1.png 666jeff.png aod2.png Image1234.png Image4321.png Nickel+baseball.png Video Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 [[Category:Season 1 Episodes